


Jealous

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Content, Jealousy, M/M, Threesomes, initial carving, mindfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard wasn't sure when Jim had hired the sniper. He wasn't sure about when they'd first slept together, he just knew they had happened and that Jim was only giving him partial access and that Richard was jealous. He wasn't jealous that Jim was shagging someone else, Richard didn't care about that (well, okay, maybe he did, but only a bit), he was jealous about the fact that someone else, someone other than him, could make Jim happy.</p><p>Nothing made Jim happy, not even Richard sometimes, but with Sebastian, Jim smiled and laughed and said 'I love you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Richard wasn't sure when Jim had hired the sniper. He wasn't sure about when they'd first slept together, he just knew they had happened and that Jim was only giving him partial access and that Richard was jealous. He wasn't jealous that Jim was shagging someone else, Richard didn't care about that (well, okay, maybe he did, but only a bit), he was jealous about the fact that someone else, someone other than him, could make Jim _happy._

Nothing made Jim happy, not even Richard sometimes, but with Sebastian, Jim smiled and laughed and said 'I love you.'

That was when Richard had forced his way out. He'd never had to do that before, but he found Jim at a weak spot (sleeping) and he clawed his way into the world, he had to meet Sebastian, he had to touch him and make sure he was real, not just a reality that Jim had forced onto him, something made up to make Richard upset.

Richard woke up in Sebastian's arms, covered in bruises, smelling like sex. Richard almost screamed. He jerked, pushing away from Sebastian, he didn't want to touch him, didn't want to be near him, but he woke the bigger man up in the process.

"Jim! God damn it," Sebastian huffed, grabbing Richard by the arm and trying to pull him back to him.

"I'm… NOT…. I'm not Jim," Richard panted, trying not to yell. "I'm Richard. I'm Jim's other half." And you're stealing him from me.

Sebastian just snorted. "Haha," he dead panned. "Very funny. Drop it, Jim. It's too early for games."

Richard felt frustrated tears in his eyes and without thinking he brought up his free hand and thumped his fist against Sebastian's bare chest. The hit was weak and badly aimed, but that didn't stop the flash of pain and surprise on Sebastian's face (mostly surprise) before there was a smug grin on his face.

In an instant Sebastian had Richard pinned to the bed and their mouths locked together, running a hand down Richard's body, stopping right just above his cock. Richard realized he'd just bitten off more than he could chew, more than he could probably even fit in his mouth, just guessing from what he felt against his hip.

"Stop," Richard said. Sebastian didn't hear him, just reached down and started loosely fisting Richard, not enough pressure for it to actually feel good, but enough to be a tease, to make him want.

"Stop," Richard repeated, louder and Sebastian did, took his hand away, leaned back so he was straddling Richard. There was a flash of recognition in Sebastian's eyes, then he was looking anywhere but Richard.

"Oh," Sebastian said numbly. "You're… Not faking. Huh. Always knew you were mental, but not this insane."

Richard nodded miserably. "Yeah."

"So, uh, do you… need anything?"

"I want to talk to you."

\---

They did talk, for hours, about how annoying Jim was, about the book Sebastian was writing, how Richard was an actor but barely ever got to actually be in a production because of Jim and _his_ work. They talked about what it was like in Richard's head, he tried to explain the dreams he had, but Sebastian had just looked at him blankly until he realized that this might not be the best subject for the sniper.

And in the evening, when Richard had started to yawn and act tipsy with fatigue (and a few glasses of wine) Sebastian took him to bed, in every sense. He was amazing, it wasn't the beating, screaming pleasure that Richard caught glimpses of from Jim, it was slow and Sebastian paid attention to him. They looked at each other and they watched each other, Richard hadn't fucked face to face in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Richard had gone to sleep, he opened his eyes in the Nothing, the white space between him and Jim. He was in his underwear, and was suddenly terrified. Jim was sitting a few feet away from him, cross legged and just as bare as he was.

"I see you've met Sebastian," Jim said, voice cold, calm, the way he sounded before he hurt Richard.      

Richard squeaked and hid his face, realizing how bad of an idea this had been. Oh, he should have waited, Jim would have let him meet Sebastian when he was ready for it, but now… Now Jim was going to punish him.

"Oh, darling, are you _jealous_?" Jim purred and Richard slumped his shoulders, leaning forward and curling into himself to appear smaller.

He was. He was so jealous. He was jealous that Jim got to touch Sebastian, that Jim got to touch _anyone_ other than himself, and hold him _every day_ while he was trapped here. He was jealous that he wasn't making Jim happy anymore, that Sebastian made him a failure.

"Yes," Richard responded, voice steady, though he felt like crying.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Richard jumped and turned… No.

_No._

"No," Richard pleaded, turning to Jim as Sebastian hummed slightly and ran a hand down Richard's bare spine making him shiver. The last time someone else had come into the Nothing… That was also an act of jealousy, but Richard didn't want to get rid of Sebastian. He wanted Sebastian to himself, he wanted Sebastian _and_ Jim. He felt so selfish.

Jim just smiled at him. Sebastian crawled around Richard until he was kneeling in front of him, blocking Jim from view. Sebastian's face was blank, staring with dead eyes straight through Richard.  His movements were forced and robotic and Richard wished he'd never thought it was a good idea to leave anywhere without Jim's permission. And Sebastian was fully clothed, despite Jim and Richard's nakedness, which only added to the whole humiliation of this.

Jim was behind him now, somehow. Richard had learned quickly that Jim controlled everything in the Nothing, it was no feat to move from one place to another without _actually_ moving, for Jim at least.

"Oh darling, what makes you think I'm going to do anything bad?" Jim asked in Richard's ear, tracing a hand around Richard's underwear, and then they were gone, oh fuck this was actually happening, it shouldn't be happening, make it stop.

"But.. Joshua," Richard said. "Joshua. He… That makes me think you're going to do something bad." The last person to be in the Nothing. Richard's first and only boyfriend. Joshua.

Jim snapped his fingers and mock-Sebastian's face lit up, like a computer being turned on and brought to life, grinning wickedly and lunging forward for a sloppy kiss, running his hands down Richard's front, going straight to his dick.

"Don't worry, honey," Jim said and pushed Richard up onto his knees, moving to press into him. "You can have both of us."

Mock-Sebastian swallowed Richard's length right as Jim pushed into him, making his gasp and squirm, pressing back against Jim and jerking his hips into Sebastian's mouth. It was too much, all at once, it almost hurt, the intensity of it.

"Oh, fuck," Jim swore, frustrated, peering over Richard's shoulder. "God you're beautiful."

Richard wasn't sure whether Jim meant him or Sebastian. He hoped Jim meant him, he didn't want Sebastian taking Jim's attention while Jim was _inside_ of him.

Sebastian just hummed, making Richard moan against the vibrations.

Then mock-Sebastian and Jim locked eyes and they both started to move. Richard let out a low whine at the dual friction, Jim moaned too, their voices mixing with each other.

Jim came first, and then Richard, a scream a mix of "ohgodsebbyjim". And they both collapsed afterwards, immediately going to tangle with each other, ignoring mock-Sebastian, legs together, Richard hugging Jim tight and Jim playing with the other's hair.

"I love you so much, Richie," Jim promised and Richard nodded, wishing he could fight the chemicals in his body and hate Jim for this, but he couldn't, he was too happy and content. This was perfect. Richard could have them both, it would be beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard woke up with Jim the next morning. He could tell Jim was furious, the first thing his did was grab Sebastian by the hair and _pull_ , startling the bigger man awake. He looked scared and wide eyed for a minute, then went back to the cold, steely eyed look that he'd had originally, when he still had thought Richard was Jim. When Sebastian had started to get to know Richard, with his anxieties and bashfulness, Sebastian had started to be softer himself, a side he'd almost never let Jim see.

That had been his first mistake. Jim sees everything. Richard has tried denying him access before, but it was futile. Jim always saw everything.

When Sebastian was awake, Jim started laughing. He took the snipers wrists and jerked them together, dragging them over the top of his head and telling him to stay. He stood up, pulled on some pants, trousers (clothing meant control, dominance, keep Sebastian exposed, helpless).

"I'm assuming it's you again, boss," Sebastian huffed, eyes widening as Jim pulled a knife and hand cuffs from a drawer. He didn't move though.

"I know you can see this, darling," Jim said out loud, that was to Richard, who felt like shivering, who felt sick with worry.

"I'm sorry, but what the fuck is going on?" Sebastian asked, shifting his hips slightly, trying to cover himself up but not succeeding.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Jim hissed, cuffing Sebastian's hands together, watching the bigger man test the restraints and grinning sadistically.

"What? You mean about Richard?" Sebastian asked, his voice straining. Not much succeeded in actually scaring him, but Jim with a knife while he had no way of defending himself as absolutely _terrifying_. "Dissociative Identity, right? Split personality?"

Jim faltered a moment, a bit surprised that Sebastian knew about it. Well, of course he did _know_ about it, but was able to identify it, place it on Jim.

"Yes, actually," Jim answered, pressing his thumb to the tip of the knife until his blood were dripping down the handle.

 _Jim, stop it!_ Richard screamed, but Jim didn't pay attention.

"Richard and I are just a bit more in touch than most personalities."

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken over when it wasn't my turn._

"Is there another one?" Sebastian asked. Jim went to sit next to him, grinning. "Personality, I mean."

"Nope," Jim answered, sweeping a hand over Sebastian's chest, tracing the scars there. "Just us."

_I'm bloody sorry, alright? I won't even look at him again._

"Now, I think you and Rich both need to learn a lesson," Jim started, moving to straddle Sebastian, sitting on his stomach and tracing letters on Sebastian's chest, looking for the perfect spot. "That you're both mine. I love you both, but neither of you can touch each other without my permission."

Richard could tell this was mostly directed at him, bust Sebastian was nodding gravely, trying to ignore the knife in Jim's hand.

"You think that you own me as much as I own you," Jim continued. This was definitely to Richard. "But you're wrong. You're mine, Richie, you better understand that. You're mine and Sebastian's mine and I'm not sharing any of my toys with anyone, let alone with each other."

Richard wanted to scream. He didn't know what Jim was going to do to Sebastian, nothing too bad, hopefully, he knew that Jim still loved the sniper, despite the fact that it hurt Richard.

_Don't hurt him._

Jim blinked a few times and laughed.

"Are you talking to each other?" Sebastian asked and Jim laughed even harder.   
            "He's trying to protect you! Oh, this is precious."

_What are you going to do?_

"Oh, that's sweet," Sebastian said absently. "Can he hear me?"

Jim nodded, tracing a word on Sebastian's chest, his finger tips stopping over the sniper's heart.

"Hey, Rich. Didn't know Jim was so possessive. Sorry, I guess," Sebastian muttered with a forced grin.

_Tell him to stop._

"I think here would be good," Jim announced, taking the knife and pressing it gently to Sebastian's skin. The bigger man didn't even wince as the knife dug into his skin, red appearing around the edges of the cut.

_What are you doing?_

"Oh, just making a point," Jim muttered and Sebastian ignored him. Richard wished he could do something, and, well, he could claw his way out again, but he was more scared for himself than Sebastian at this point.

The knife dug deep. Sebastian was curling his hands in fists and clenching his jaw to make sure he didn't make any noise.

"This isn't supposed to hurt," Jim said, then giggled. "Well, actually it is, but not much. I just cant think of any better way fix this." Jim jerked his hand, curving the cut, then pulled the knife from Sebastian's chest, making him gasp.

_Stop it, Jim. I said I was sorry, I  won't do it again, I promise._

"This isn't just for you," Jim yelled suddenly, or so it must have seemed. "It's for me, too, I have to know he's mine."

The last four cuts were quick and sharp, Sebastian forgot himself and groaned in pain, thinking about how usually he'd enjoy something like this, but he was too confused by all of this, he wasn't sure when Jim was talking to him and when he was talking to Richard. All he could think about was how he'd obviously miscalculate how fucking _crazy_ Jim was.

Jim was leaning back admiring his handiwork, grinning ear to ear. Sebastian looked down at his chest.

Jim's initials. A big, bright _JM_ right over his heart. Oh, lovely, just another reminder that this bloody psychopath was ruining his life.

Sebastian groaned in defeat, tugging at the handcuffs again, trying to get Jim to notice them.

Richard would have been crying by now.

"You can't have good things, Richard, because you misbehave. You're not patient, you need to learn how to control yourself," Jim was muttering, tracing the cuts on Sebastian's chest absently.

_I'm sorry. I can't have nice things I'm terrible, I'm sorry._

Jim grinned ear to ear, getting off Sebastian and pressing a bloody hand to his chest, declaring, "Mine," before leaving him alone and tied up, the only option was to wait until someone could untie him.

\---

Jim went into his study and locked the door behind him, closing his eyes and letting Richard take a physical form. It was always strange, feeling the other half leave, only to be embodied before him. It felt empty.

It hadn't taken long for Jim to figure out that people outside of them could only see one or the other when they separated, usually it was the personality who had been in control before they'd separated.

"Jim," Richard whined, not sure what else to say. he barely knew Sebastian (a day was enough to fall in love with someone, right?) but watching him get claimed, something Richard had been so close to having, hurt him. Destroyed him. "You win."

 _That_ took Jim by surprise. "Win? Honey, we weren't playing a game."

"Yes we were! We're always playing a game, a power play, always, and you win! Congratulations, I hope you're happy"

Jim looked frozen, mouth open slightly in surprise, then he started to laugh. "Well, of course I won. I always win."

Richard looked at the ground and Jim stepped forward, hugged him close. Or course Jim had won.


End file.
